DJ Squid
DJ Squid (AKA DJ) is a Drawception user who's account has been handed down from multiple artists, but is now in the permanent possession of it's original creator, DJ. DJ joined Drawception in mid July of 2016 but only became full owner at the very end of July. Avatar Dura Jess Dura Jess is the name of DJ's Avatar. She was originally represented as a ghost, but then had a design change to make her human again. Her story line was hastily re-written to accept her new human form. DJ isn't happy with this OC due to it's sloppy writing, and completely accidental mimicry of the character Zone Tan. Dura's Appearance When Dura is not in her body, she is a small ghost girl with bright white eyes. Her face is constantly covered in a shadow, even during daylight and she wears a purple straight jacket which restrains her arms. She has what seem to be tree branches and tentacles emerging from under her straight jacket that she uses as arms and hands. Her mouth cannot always be seen but she can talk, though it is shown to be a "creepy voice". When Dura is in her body, she seems to be older than the age she is when she is a ghost. She also acts older and more mature. She wears a fuschia off-the-shoulder sweater and a darker fuschia pair of pants. She has a squid-shaped hair clip and black shoes. Her hair keeps the same shape of when she was a ghost, but now covers her left eye. Dura's Story She was originally killed when falling through the ice of a frozen lake, freezing to death and sinking to the bottom where her body was preserved in a block of ice that froze around her. Only after pulling herself out and thawing her body was she able to resurrect herself with the use of electrified metal screws in the neck. Other If Dura's screws run out of charge due to going a period of time without a charge of electricity, her body dies and she returns to her ghost form. She also has a cat named Mr. Midnight, a reference to Fran Bow who she was loosly based off of. She is also able to DJ but is unable to propperly play any other instrument. The User The user behind Dura is a 17 year old highschool student who goes by DJ and who prefers to stay androgynous over the internet, but plans on telling their gender once they feel comfortable doing so. They care greatly for everyone on the forum and attempts to show how much they care for every single person. Though through the internet they act innapropriate, in real life they are very propper and have lots of manners. DJ have often described themselves as "fragile" when talking about stressful situations. DJ also suffers from Bipolar which causes them to lash out in drastic ways and is responsible for DJ's attempt to leave the forums when they became stressed. They also are never happy with any character that they create, leading to an abundance of OCs only appearing once and never used again. They enjoy everyone on the forums and loves talking and enjoys sharing art, despite going on art hiatuses for weeks at a time.Category:DC Users